


《吉妮维娅·韦斯莱情史——女神养成全纪录》 丽塔·斯基特 著

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 有人称她为性感女神，而有人则叫她淫娃荡妇。她那美杜莎一般的棕色眼睛似乎要勾去所有男人的心窍，美妙轻柔的声音像帕尔赛洛泊一样诱惑人心，走路时微微摆动的红发也在不经意地撩拨着他人的心弦。著名记者兼作家丽塔·斯基特经过重重探访与调查，为您揭开隐藏在吉妮维娅·韦斯莱背后的神秘情史。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**序 清纯玉女还是淫娃荡妇？**

亲爱的读者，在漫漫历史长河中，总有许多秘密隐匿其中，它们就如同深蓝色天空中一闪即逝的流星，让人捉摸不透，甚至怀疑那是不是自己的错觉。然而，有许多忠实的星象记录者，他们几十年如一日地守在神秘莫测的星河之间，只等那一刹那的光芒出现，就用手中的羽毛笔将其记录下来。而我，则愿意做当代魔法世界动向最勤恳的记录者，为读者展现被人别有用心隐藏在重重假象之下的真实故事。

我相信，这本书出版后一定会收到不少反对的声音，我敢以自己的声誉向读者发誓，甚至在此书出版之前，就受到了来自各方面势力的强烈阻挠，因为这本书中涉及到了太多站在权力和金钱顶峰的知名人物和古老纯血家族的骇人秘辛，可正是这种强大的阻力证明了本书的真实性，他们害怕那一段尘封在岁月之下的焚情欲火会重燃，也害怕再次面对自己内心压抑的邪恶躁动。

在此，要特别感谢我的出版商库纳勒·普拉萨德先生，正是因为他的帮忙，此书才能顺利出版。也向那些心怀鬼胎的人证明，权力和金钱并不无所不能。好吧，至少在远隔重洋的印度是这样。

好了，让我们来切入正题。

提到金妮·韦斯莱，通常能得到两种十分极端的评价。有些人将她奉为神坛上的女神，而有些人则唾骂她如烂泥地里的破鞋，这种情况勾起了我的好奇心。在经历了一年的资料收集和走访调查后，我终于意识到，在这些极端评论的背后隐藏了怎样的波澜。

1981年8月11日，吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱出生在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村，作为韦斯莱家族唯一的女孩，她备受双亲与六个哥哥的疼爱。韦斯莱兄弟们性格迥异，对于这个精灵可爱的小妹妹，他们虽然偶有捉弄，却怀有着异常一致的保护欲望。因此，虽然韦斯莱一家穷得叮当响，但金妮的童年大体上来说是十分幸福的。

金妮十一岁时正式就读于英国魔法学校霍格沃茨，在那里，她由一个苍白羞涩的小女孩蜕变成为风情万种的性感女神，谱写了一段段传奇爱情故事。

然而，青少年时期的金妮·韦斯莱并不像她所表现出来的那样，是个洁身自好的优雅少女，她可谓历尽千帆，这些爱情故事的主人公有些耀眼得让人嫉妒，有些则着实离经叛道得让人大跌眼镜。金妮·韦斯莱凭借浓密的红色秀发和美杜莎一般的棕色眼睛勾走了多少男人的心，我们不得而知，但据笔者以认真的态度调查研究来看，在金妮就读于霍格沃茨期间，说半个学校都为她倾倒也不足为过。一位与金妮同级不愿意透露姓名的K女士说道：“不知道她到底施了什么咒语，搞得男孩们都对她神魂颠倒，可能是爱情药剂，哦，我相信她一定偷偷溜进厨房，将爱情药剂倒进全校的南瓜汁里了。我发誓，曾不止一次在魔药课上看见斯内普那个老蝙蝠色眯眯地盯着她看，她魔药那么烂竟然还能打高分。没错！她一直都是个很有心机的小贱人！”

读者们，大吃一惊吧！一脸苦大仇深的斯内普！看到他那张耷拉嘴角的苦逼脸，你可能以为他从来都没有摸过女人，谁知他却被一个格兰芬多的红毛迷得神魂颠倒（这已经不是第一次了），甚至不惜为其期末成绩放水，除却西弗勒斯·斯内普与吉妮维娅·韦斯莱的浪漫爱情故事之外，我希望魔法部教育司的相关官员能彻底调查一下斯内普教授在担任霍格沃茨教授期间的不尽责行为，或许取消韦斯莱小姐的毕业资格。

在采访与调查中，我顺藤摸瓜地发现了一个又一个惊天大秘密，并取得了一些照片与书信作为证物。金妮·韦斯莱的红发如地狱之火，在父子、兄弟、朋友、仇敌之间燎起了多少爱恨情仇啊！就是这样一个如同海伦一般的祸水红颜，在她的情人们眼中却始终是一朵纯洁无暇的白莲花，多么令人惊奇。我相信，待你看完本书后，定会对这位传奇女子有更深的了解。

现在，请随笔者一道，翻开吉妮维娅·韦斯莱的情史，窥探隐藏在滔滔红发之下的惊天秘闻。

丽塔·斯基特

于印度加尔各答市

2004年9月11日


	2. Chapter 2

**一** **没有结果的初恋** **哈利·波特**

如同魔法界每个情窦初开的女孩一样，涉世未深的金妮在初次见到哈利·波特，就深深地被他那双深沉的绿色眸子和振聋发聩的名气吸引了。在她哥哥罗纳德·韦斯莱去霍格沃茨读一年级的那一年，她每天都盼着哥哥的来信，仔细读着信中关于哈利的每一个字，并在《预言家日报》上剪下了一张哈利的照片，每晚放在枕头下入睡。

终于，在盼了整整一年后，金妮也踏上了通往霍格沃茨的列车，与大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特一道去往霍格沃茨。但事实却并不像金妮想象的那样美好，彼时的金妮还是一个干瘪瘦小的小女孩，一站在偶像面前就紧张得发抖，而救世主则忙着和他的朋友们拯救世界，况且，他的那双绿色近视眼并没有看出这个干瘦的小女孩在未来几年会摇身一变成为倾倒全校的女神。因此，金妮的迷恋对他来说只是额外的负担，拖累了他拯救世界的脚步。

可怜的金妮郁郁寡欢，可初恋不就是这样嘛，像是牙疼一般哼哼唧唧，最终总是要拔掉。

哈利的近视一直未见好转，三年之中，他一直忙着追逐亚裔女巫秋·张的裙角，却忽视了身边金妮的巨大变化与她络绎不绝的裙下之臣。不过风水总是轮流转，等哈利终于被梦中女神从他那一场没品位的春梦中给打醒，专注美貌女性十六年的他终于发现原来的小女孩已经变成了美丽少女，春心萌动，他又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

不得不说基因的强大性，当年詹姆斯·波特将格兰芬多最漂亮的女孩追到了手，而如今他的儿子就向着全校最漂亮的女孩进攻了。但在追女孩方面，哈利可没有詹姆斯那样的好运，在许多年后，回想起往事，我想他一定会语重心长地告诉自己的儿子：“不要放过身边任何一个可能成为美女的女孩，否则……”看看他背后有多少虎视眈眈的情敌！笔者认为，他那颗傲慢自大目中无人的心让他吃的苦头是应该让他收敛一下了。

这场没有结果的初恋与其说是哈利·波特的不幸，不如说是金妮的幸事，因为如果没有这段失败的初恋，她也就不可能遇见更加英俊迷人有着不近视黑眼睛的黑魔王本人。


	3. Chapter 3

**二** **笔墨未了情** **汤姆·里德尔**

在不解风情的哈利·波特那里碰壁后，伤心的小金妮转投了日记本的怀抱，而这本日记恰恰是在魔法界叱咤风云几十年的黑魔王一片十六岁灵魂的寄存处。

日记本到底是如何落到金妮手中，已经不可考证。汤姆·里德尔是一个黑眸黑发的英俊少年，有着颀长双腿与白皙皮肤，据了解，在汤姆还没有毁掉英俊容貌化身伏地魔前，尽管他自身气质阴冷，却还是吸引了一大批女性崇拜者。现年73岁的B女士谈起汤姆时仍然激动不已。

“哦，汤姆总是那么冷淡优雅。什么？你说他阴森森？那叫哥特感！多么神秘！多么诱人！当他想要对谁热络时，他的笑容就会立刻变得温暖迷人。我比他低两级，那时候我们女生宿舍卧谈会的主题通常都是他。讨论他薄薄的嘴唇和细长的手指能带来怎样的——”她似乎突然觉得自己说得过了火，急忙发出一阵尴尬的咯咯笑声。“总之，我从来没有见过比他更英俊的男孩。每年的情人节都有络绎不绝的猫头鹰送情书给他，有一次，甚至有一封信自动弹开大声尖叫着要给他生孩子。”

B女士娇羞地用手捂着嘴，以她眼中情火四射的样子，我怀疑这封信就是她寄给汤姆的。

十一岁的金妮正是落入了这个几乎全校女生都想给他生孩子的汤姆所布下的情网里，插翅难飞。

然而，令人惊讶的是，黑魔王汤姆竟然与金妮保持着纯洁的柏拉图式关系，只通过笔墨传达情意，当然，这也可能与汤姆·里德尔并没有实体有关。不过传言说，金妮在深夜梦魇时，总是轻轻地呻吟着，据笔者猜测，汤姆可能化身为男性梦魔进入金妮梦境，并与之交媾，对于黑魔王来说，这应该轻而易举。

可惜幸福的日子并没有过多久，在金妮对汤姆完完全全付出自己的心（或者还有身）之后，初恋爱人哈利·波特竟然揭发了汤姆·里德尔就是黑魔王的事实，并冲进汤姆与金妮刚刚开启不久的欢乐爱巢斯莱特林密室，将日记毁灭，自以为英雄地救出了目睹爱人离世而惊吓昏迷的金妮。

这一场密室之战堪比亚瑟王与圆桌骑士兰斯洛特之间的终极对决，不知金妮目睹自己的爱人被毁灭时狰狞的面孔心里作何感想。但毫无疑问，汤姆虽然一直以虚体存在，却在金妮的身体和灵魂上都打下了邪恶的烙印，以至于在今后她对男人的选择中，会本能地选择具有黑暗特质和掌控欲望的男人，甚至在性生活中也体现出受虐倾向。

而黑魔王在这件事后，与救世主结下了更深的仇恨。几年后，伏地魔卷土重来，拼命追杀哈利·波特，不仅是为了报自己流亡十几年的仇，更是为波特夺走其爱人而发泄怒火。自古红颜多祸水。金妮·韦斯莱的祸水体质由此开始显现，并愈演愈烈，最终一发不可收拾。

在密室事件发生之后，遭受心理创伤的金妮消沉多时。不久后，她生命中的另一个挚爱出现，将她笼罩在一团柔和月光之中，抚慰了她破碎的心。


	4. Chapter 4

**三** **小红帽与大灰狼** **莱姆斯·卢平**

莱姆斯·卢平并非他对外界所表现出来的那样，是个正人君子，如果非要用一个词来形容他，那么我想“衣冠禽兽”恰如其分。没错，在他那文弱的外表下隐藏着一条大灰狼。据可靠线索，这位装作巫师的男人实际上是一个危险的狼人！尽管阿不思·邓布利多已经去世，但他置学生安全于不顾并假公济私雇佣狼人担任整整一年黑魔法防御课教授的行为值得整个魔法世界强烈谴责！表面上看来，卢平担任霍格沃茨教授的这一年似乎风平浪静，但这只是邓布利多费尽心思粉饰太平的结果，真相永远存在，卢平对金妮·韦斯莱的红发伸出的那只毛茸茸的大爪子将永远记录在霍格沃茨的肮脏历史中。

卢平最擅长趁人之危，正如他看准吉德罗·洛哈特意外入院后牢牢抓住黑魔法防御课教授这个职位的眼疾手快，当第一次遇到金妮时，他就从凭借狼人灵敏的感觉发现了她的失魂落魄。长期的单身生活让他饥不择食，而金妮苍白脸上的几点雀斑和刚刚开始发育的身体勾起了他压抑许久的欲望，因此，他当机立断，决定下手。

卢平凭借他超人的伪装技巧，很快成为了霍格沃茨最受欢迎的教授，在课堂上就牢牢吸引住了金妮的目光。逐渐地，他开始在课后叫她留下，和她谈心，偶尔会以给金妮辅导功课为名，让她在夜晚去他的办公室，看她的论文时，装作不经意地用手轻轻抚摸着她的后背。

天真单纯的金妮并没有识破卢平的险恶用心，而是变得对这位温文尔雅的教授越来越依赖，甚至会在夜晚离去之前给狼人送上一个甜蜜的亲吻。

这一段匪夷所思又惊世骇俗的恋情就此展开，卢平虽然怀着强烈的欲望将金妮吃干抹净，但他终究还是一个谨小慎微的人，否则也无法将狼人身份隐藏多年，没有引起一点怀疑。

前面提到过，卢平很有头脑，他很有可能是想搞一个少女养成计划，毕竟来日方长。但事情却并不像他想象的那样顺利。

在金妮的二年级快要结束时，一天晚上，她突发奇想要去找卢平聊天。这一天正是月圆，金妮用卢平给她的备用钥匙打开卧室门，却惊愕地发现有一条狼蜷缩在床上，惊慌的金妮匆忙跑出门外，晕倒在早就注意到她和卢平之间的暧昧关系并跟踪她想要捉奸在床的西弗勒斯·斯内普怀里。

斯内普和卢平的恩怨可以追溯到二人还在霍格沃茨就读时，据知情校友透露，西弗勒斯·斯内普从一开始就与自称为“掠夺者”的詹姆斯·波特、西里斯·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁水火不容，斯内普曾多次告发掠夺者们违反校规，而波特和布莱克也当众将斯内普倒挂金钟，向众人展示他脏兮兮的内裤。笔者曾偷偷溜进霍格沃茨厨房，向家养小精灵询问斯内普的内裤到底脏到什么程度，但并未获得确切回答，不过，读者们从他常年油腻的头发中可窥一斑。

斯内普和掠夺者们之间的新仇旧恨与斯内普不爱洗内裤这双重爆料无疑是解开金妮情人们之间复杂关系的两剂猛药。

不得不说，金妮的红发让斯内普想起了他痛苦的初恋——莉莉·波特，当他看到这个一脸苍白的红发小人儿撞到自己怀里时，心突然就柔软了起来，他也更坚定要将卢平这个狼人赶出学校的决心。

在莱姆斯·卢平经历了月圆变身后，他匆忙找到了金妮，不知是出于真情还是那颗自私自利的野兽心，对其哭诉自己可怜的身世，最终，金妮对他保证不会将他是狼人的事情告诉其他人，但她对他的那些信任也被消磨殆尽。

而金妮在校医院过夜的那晚，斯内普陪了她很久，他们具体做了些什么我们不得而知，但在那晚之后，有不少学生听到卢平和斯内普在办公室里大声争吵。可见，因为这位红发少女，两位旧日仇敌之间的隔阂更深了。

虽然金妮和卢平的关系不再像之前那样亲密，但直到那时，卢平都没有放弃，他坚信自己养了近一年的少女最终不会在意自己对她的欺骗，回到他的怀抱。然而，人算不如天算，在学期末，西弗勒斯·斯内普以某些不道德的手段对邓布利多威逼利诱，终于成功将莱姆斯·卢平赶出了学校，失去了有利的地理环境，卢平的少女养成计划看来是付之东流了。

在离开霍格沃茨的几年后，卢平一直郁郁寡欢，直到他在凤凰社中遇到了尼法朵拉·唐克斯，才从她那头与昔日爱人相似的红发中得到了慰藉。因为韦斯莱一家和卢平同为凤凰社成员，金妮四年级后，她和卢平在格里莫广场12号偶有碰面，更为巧合的是，金妮和唐克斯竟然成为了好闺蜜。不知卢平在看到一对红发少女喁喁私语时会想些什么，是怀抱着与两位红发美女一同比翼双飞的春梦，亦或是恐惧今日的恋人知道自己与其绿茶婊闺蜜那段不光彩的前尘往事呢？

卢平不知道的是，在他偷偷注视着那头靓丽的红发时，暗地里还有一道炽热的目光在追随着金妮·韦斯莱。而那道目光的主人，让卢平真正体会到了什么叫被朋友两肋插刀。


	5. Chapter 5

**四** **病态洛丽塔** **西里斯·布莱克**

俗话说，物以类聚，人以群分。如果说莱姆斯·卢平是个危险人物，那么西里斯·布莱克则是号称“掠夺者”的那群人中最为丧心病狂之徒。

虽然在战后审判法庭上，哈利·波特为其教父西里斯·布莱克的辩护声情并茂，让在场不少人感动落泪，但我相信，哈利只是被布莱克对他的虚假亲情蒙蔽了双眼，而由于布莱克的罪行发生在多年以前，几乎找不到证据和证人，才能让他的教子有幸帮他在身后洗脱这名副其实的罪名。

没错，西里斯·布莱克的罪名名副其实！

连最罪大恶极的食死徒在被扔进阿兹卡班之前都尚有在审判中申辩的机会，但在1981年，向伏地魔出卖波特夫妇的布莱克在杀了一条街的麻瓜之后，未经审判就被关进了阿兹卡班。放眼整个魔法界，这种先例凤毛麟角，且对象都是罪大恶极的邪恶巫师，这恰恰证明了布莱克的罪无可恕。

然而，在他的通敌和杀人罪之上，还要加上一条罪行——诱拐未成年少女。

在逃狱之后，为了向他的庇护人阿不思·邓布利多示好，布莱克提议将布莱克家的祖屋格里莫广场12号作为凤凰社总部，也正是在那里，他与金妮·韦斯莱第一次相遇。

由于布莱克在越狱后至死亡前的这段时间一直深居简出，笔者并未收集到太多相关资料。但据知情人士透露，西里斯·布莱克在霍格沃茨读书时是个相当危险的花花公子，以玩弄女性而著名。的确，布莱克有着一双神秘的深灰色眼睛和颀长挺拔的身姿，又出身于高贵的纯血家族，大把少女自然怀抱着嫁给金龟婿的幻想蜂拥而至，但下场基本惨绝人寰。

正是这样的一位流连花丛的男人竟然被关在阿兹卡班12年，这12年的压抑与绝望使他的病态达到了极点。

格里莫广场12号成为凤凰社总部后不久，韦斯莱一家就入驻这栋古老的大房子，这不仅给布莱克带来了美味的佳肴，也让他找到了自己疯狂欲望的发泄口。

可以说一见到金妮，布莱克就深深被她吸引了，红发少女带着特有的青春活力，这正是他所缺少的东西。如果说布莱克是吸血鬼，那金妮就是他最美味的鲜血。

虽然饱受了12年的牢狱之苦，布莱克依然保持着英俊的外貌，他那双灰眼睛总是热切地注视着金妮，在传递东西时让彼此双手不经意地暧昧擦过，或是制造一些深夜的图书室偶遇。布莱克不愧擅长玩弄女性，他不多言语，不多表态，只凭以上那些小技巧，就成功在短短几周内俘获了金妮的注意力。

金妮早已对布莱克所谓的“悲情故事”有所耳闻，一直以柔软的心对待他，而这个英俊高大的成熟男人本身特有的气质和优雅的举止更让她深陷其中，无法自拔。

与金妮之前的几段感情经历相比，她与布莱克的感情是最为病态的。二人感情发展如野火燎原，迅疾，猛烈。当时的金妮已经并不是之前那个对情爱懵懂无知的小女孩，对于布莱克散发出来的暧昧信息，她的主动回应一方面出于情不自禁，另一方面也应该是本性使然。等到金妮临行去霍格沃茨读四年级前，二人虽然还未捅破那层窗户纸，但已经十分亲密。

然而，这段危险关系并没有随着金妮的返校而变淡，仅仅几个月后，韦斯莱家的几个孩子因为亚瑟·韦斯莱在魔法部遭受神秘袭击而返回格里莫广场12号，这给又陷入孤独中的布莱克打了一剂强心针，他认为，是收线的时候了。

因为父亲生死未卜，金妮心中的惊慌达到极点，而哥哥们无休止的不满和争吵并不能带给她安慰。在她蜷缩于格里莫广场12号黑暗的客房中默默为父亲的命运哭泣时，西里斯轻手轻脚地摸上了她的床。西里斯不愧为霍格沃茨的少女杀手，他并不冒进，只是将金妮轻轻抱在怀里，轻声呢喃安慰的话语，直到少女在他怀中沉沉睡去。

这一晚，什么都没有发生，但经过这一晚后，二人的关系产生了突飞猛进的变化。

接下来的圣诞节是布莱克余生中最光辉的日子，金妮夜夜去他卧室相会，二人在迷离夜色的遮掩下几番温存，喁喁私语。如果说布莱克最初只是被金妮的美丽与朝气吸引，那么在深入接触后，少女时不时的冒险精神和毒辣言辞更是让他想起了自己的年少轻狂时，他的真心陷得越来越深。二人甚至约定，等到战争结束，无论金妮是否成年，他们都要私奔。

假期结束，一对爱人依依不舍地分离，等待夏日再见，却不想，他们再也等不到下一个夏日。

西里斯·布莱克在那年夏天来临之前神秘死于魔法部的一场交火，也正是在那场交火之后，本世纪最令人生畏的黑巫师伏地魔归来，但关于详细情形，官方至今没有给出明确说法，当然，这是魔法部的一贯作风，公众早已见怪不怪。但这并不是我作为一名专业撰稿人职业路上的拦路石，根据我的一些私人关系得知，那天后，魔法部突发事件处理部门的工作人员不得不给几个目击波特及其格兰芬多伙伴（令人惊讶的是，除了与波特形影不离的连体婴罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰，其中竟然也包括金妮）骑夜骐出现在伦敦的麻瓜施遗忘咒。

这不禁让人疑惑，波特为何会在学期中出现在千里之外的魔法部？是故意还是偶然？是他导致了魔法部内的交火吗？他在布莱克的死亡中扮演了怎样的角色？金妮又为何会跟在他身边？

然而，这对教父子与红发少女在魔法部内发生的一切我们都不得而知，究竟是争风吃醋还是失手误杀，亦或是机关算尽的借刀杀人，这一切的一切，大概只能永远成为当事人心中的罪恶烙印。

我们只是知道，金妮·韦斯莱在这个夏天来临之前，失去了她爱慕的那双灰眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

**五** **罗密欧与朱丽叶** **德拉科·马尔福**

失去爱人的金妮郁郁寡欢地开始了她在霍格沃茨的第五年，她本以为自己将会永远迷失在痛苦之中，却没想到，一个男孩将她从无底深渊中拉了出来，她更没想到的是，这个也有着一双灰眼睛的男孩来自与韦斯莱世代敌对的家庭——马尔福。

韦斯莱与马尔福之间的世仇历史悠久，具体来源已经不可考，但笔者猜测，可能是因为某些下流背德的桃色事件，毕竟，这两个纯血家族都以孕育男性后代而著称，为了保持血统的纯净，难免会有某两位祖先为一位纯血女巫争风吃醋大打出手，最终酿成无可挽回的惨剧。

两个家族的世仇到了亚瑟·韦斯莱和卢修斯·马尔福这一代也并未有起色。最为人称道的事件大概是金妮入学前，二人在丽痕书店如麻瓜一般大打出手。那也是德拉科·马尔福第一次见到金妮·韦斯莱。

最初，这个一身炉灰的干瘪女孩并没有给德拉科留下丝毫好印象，毕竟，他可是在绫罗绸缎堆里长大，女性的优雅与柔美早已耳濡目染。他嘲笑她对救世主的迷恋，甚至在情人节让小金妮当众出丑。不得不说，德拉科远比他的近视眼死敌哈利·波特要有眼光多了，哈利六年级时才中了金妮的丘比特之箭，可他不知道，早在两年前的圣诞舞会，德拉科·马尔福的心里就种下一缕红发情思了。

没错，就是那届出了许多幺蛾子的三强争霸赛的圣诞舞会，时任《预言家日报》首席记者的我恰好有此荣幸，全程跟踪报道此次千载难逢的国际赛事，作弊、受贿、争风吃醋地斗殴，相信我，有些内幕远比你们所想象的要精彩，我和我的出版商已经在商榷是否有让大众得知其中龌龊真相的必要，此事暂且按下不表。

在这场舞会上，除了著名的心机女孩赫敏·格兰杰不知用什么手段勾引到了大名鼎鼎的魁地奇明星威克多尔·克鲁姆，风头一时无两。舞会上最受人嫉妒的女孩大概就是金妮·韦斯莱了，因为她几乎吸引了在场所有男士的目光。

我的忠实读者潘西·帕金森小姐曾经对我透露过一些信息。“我相信那只金花鼠一定和黄鼠狼女孩一起研究了什么爱情魔药，不过显然黄鼠狼自己留了一手。因为金花鼠只迷惑了克鲁姆和那个傻乎乎的韦斯莱，而黄鼠狼用自己的红毛和雀斑迷倒了全校雄性生物，包括斯内普，天啊，我一直以为他是性冷淡呢！没想到他能露出那么淫荡的目光！”她恼火地跺着脚。“当她和那个蠢货隆巴顿跳着蹩脚的快步舞时，德拉科的目光就没离开过她，我真不知道为什么，她那件绿色二手礼服长袍丑极了，我相信那癞蛤蟆一样的颜色一定是为了表达她对圣人波特的浓情蜜意。我觉得德拉科至少应该有点眼光……”确实，潘西是一位优雅可人的女孩，在韦斯莱这位劲敌出现之前，她显然是斯莱特林们心中的女神。姑且不论是因为爱情魔药还是冥冥注定，总之，那晚之后，金妮多了一个匿名的倾慕者。这位红发少女着实是一个害人不浅的小妖精，竟能引得舅甥为她前仆后继。

从小被灌输“纯血至上”的德拉科内心十分矛盾，一方面，在越来越多的观察和了解后，金妮的美丽和热情越来越让他无法抗拒，另一方面，他由衷地轻视她的纯血叛徒家庭。

因此，他陷入了一种令人折磨的死循环，白天，他会偷偷跟踪金妮，无论是在大礼堂、图书馆或魁地奇球场，他都会躲藏在阴影中，目光灼灼地窥探。夜晚，他就躺在床上，因为爱上敌人而自责地彻夜难眠。可第二天一早，他又会情不自禁地搜寻她的踪迹。

德拉科的五年级末，他和金妮的关系终于发生了实质性变化。1996年神秘事务司事件的当天下午，时任霍格沃茨校长的乌姆里奇组建的调查行动组在乌姆里奇办公室发现了意图不轨的波特一干人等，其中也包括金妮。由于这段故事的知情人很少，且大多拒绝接受访问，所以来龙去脉至今仍然扑朔迷离。根据我采访得到的线索与推测，大概可以判断，在赫敏·格兰杰和哈利·波特将乌姆里奇校长骗走之后，金妮用计让德拉科将她带到了乌姆里奇办公室里的一个小隔间，之后，调查行动组成员被袭击，波特的朋友们趁机而逃。可能这件事的耻辱超出了斯莱特林们的自尊承受能力，所有人都闭口不谈。但据德拉科之前和之后的种种表现来看，很可能是他受金妮的主动诱惑，故意放走了她。我曾去马尔福庄园向他求证过此事，然而以他对家养小精灵大吼“她的头再出现在壁炉里，你就用拨火棍戳她！”的气急败坏样儿来看，这件事很可能是真的。

当马尔福升入六年级，他变得愈发神秘和古怪了。他的前女友潘西说：“他总是消失，这种情况以前从未出现过！我相信他一定和那个红发小婊子鬼混去了！你问我怎么知道？他每次回来都脸色苍白，挂着黑眼圈，我相信她一定是一个欲求不满的小荡妇！哦，我的德拉科……”她抹眼泪的样子那么情真意切，相信德拉科对金妮的迷恋肯定狠狠地伤了她的心。

由于马尔福和韦斯莱两个家族之间的关系太过微妙，德拉科和金妮的关系也保持得小心翼翼，所以，我们无法考证二人关系到底是如何开始的。以二人的性格来看，可能是某次偶遇点燃了爱恨交织的快感，从此一发不可收拾。

1996年的冬日格外寒冷，但对德拉科和金妮来说，哪里有对方，哪里就是温暖的安乐窝。他们被彼此深深吸引，不顾根深蒂固的世仇，忘情地享受这种罗密欧与朱丽叶一般的罪孽快乐。走廊里的隐蔽壁龛、空教室、魁地奇更衣室、甚至传言斯内普的教桌上都留下了他们的欢爱痕迹。据说那一年，德拉科总是受这位魔药教授的训斥，想必也与这件事脱不了干系。毕竟，任谁发现梦中女孩被别人压在自己的桌子上都会勃然大怒，更何况是这位有心碎前科的沉郁男人呢。

但金妮的魅力远不止如此，毕竟，她那天真表面下的性感对斯莱特林们可是有着致命的吸引力。


	7. Chapter 7

**六** **黑暗沉沦** **布雷斯·扎比尼**

说起布雷斯·扎比尼，人们最先想起的一定是他那著名又美丽母亲阿拉迪亚·扎比尼夫人。就在不久前，这位臭名昭著的黑寡妇刚刚在克里特岛举行了她的第八次婚礼，据悉，扎比尼夫人的第八任丈夫是希腊魔法政界的一位要员，在前七任丈夫离奇死亡并留下大笔遗产之后，扎比尼夫人仍然能钓到如此优质的夫婿，说实话，并没有太多人感到惊奇。毕竟，阿拉迪亚在霍格沃茨读书时，就以精明的交际手腕和对金钱与地位的敏锐嗅觉而闻名，毕业后，她轻松地进入了对她敞开怀抱的上流社会，摇身一变成为了高贵优雅的扎比尼夫人。[1]我们暂且不计她是否使用极端手段造成了前七位丈夫的死亡，只是祝福她的第八任丈夫吧。

布雷斯·扎比尼自然也继承了母亲的魅力与社交手段，他是一个黑皮肤的高个儿男孩，常年的魁地奇训练使他拥有一身结实的肌肉。他与德拉科·马尔福并称为斯莱特林的两大性感之神，但与马尔福的冰冷不同，扎比尼总是给人以热情的印象，嘴角每时每刻挂着的迷人微笑甚至让他不太像一个斯莱特林。

但这只是表面，扎比尼与他的母亲一样，即使玩弄感情，也会做到滴水不漏。可就是这样一个斯莱特林的“完美先生”，却也栽在了吉妮维娅·韦斯莱的手上，相信扎比尼夫人目睹这一幕，也只能愤愤地哀叹一声“一山更有一山高”吧。

据扎比尼和马尔福的同班好友文森特·克拉布爆料，斯莱特林许多同级生都知道扎比尼一直对金妮怀有好感，德拉科还曾在众人面前酸酸地含沙射影，虽然扎比尼四两拨千斤地转移了话题，但这位泼辣又娇俏的红发少女确实一早就吸引了他的目光。

被斯拉格霍恩邀请进他那著名的鼻涕虫俱乐部（一个名人二代和天才的小团体，真是个狡猾的老蜘蛛！笔者一度怀疑他想做第二个黑魔王）后，布雷斯便有了机会和借口去接近金妮。而金妮当时的秘密情人德拉科·马尔福则因为父亲入狱，社会地位一落千丈，并未受到斯拉格霍恩的邀请，这就给了布雷斯可乘之机，对金妮大献殷勤。金妮与斯莱特林向来是容易彼此吸引的，不多时，两人就双双堕入情网，一发不可收拾。金妮、布雷斯和德拉科都不知道，这一转变会让他们三个人在未来面临着怎样扭曲的三角关系……

说到这里，就不得不提德拉科与布雷斯之间的友谊，他们从孩提时代相识，在霍格沃茨毕业后也保持着亲密的关系，前一段时间二人还相约去看蒙绰斯喜鹊队与圣颅岛女头鸟队[2]的季度赛，为圣颅岛女头鸟队鼓劲喝彩，赛后还邀请队员去私人俱乐部庆祝，看似十分和谐。

但外人并不清楚，这两位多年老友其实一直在暗暗较劲儿，据某个不想透露身份的爆料者称，在霍格沃茨时，德拉科和布雷斯从学业到玩弄女孩都要一争高下，表面平静，内里却波涛诡谲，二人之间的矛盾更在他们六年级时达到了顶峰。布雷斯时常拿卢修斯·马尔福入狱的事情讽刺德拉科，德拉科也会在公共休息室大肆宣扬娶妻莫娶扎比尼。

本以为同时倾心韦斯莱会令他们之间更加剑拔弩张，然而，令人大跌眼镜的是，金妮·韦斯莱竟缓和了他们紧张的关系。

在上一章，我们提到了金妮与德拉科之间爱恨交织的火热情欲，在与布雷斯发展感情的同时，金妮也依然继续着与德拉科的秘密关系。在这段三角关系的开始，金妮十分痛苦，对于她来说，德拉科和布雷斯仿佛是她的世界中的日与夜，天与地，缺一不可，无一不行。但同时保持两段倾尽所有的情感关系，使她身心俱疲，日夜辗转难安。

德拉科和布雷斯很快就得知了对方的存在，在一个命运之夜，他们在一间空教室进行了一场密谈，没人知道他们谈了什么。但是那日之后，金妮就妥协于这段三角关系之中，而两位男主角也对彼此的存在安之若素。金妮继续与德拉科和布雷斯在学校各个地方秘密幽会，甚至有人爆料，在被关禁闭而晚归的途中，见到这三人鬼鬼祟祟地溜进了一间空教室，之后是否发生什么无法描述的事情，各位看官可以自行想象。

这段黑暗而又放纵的三角关系，不仅在本该纯洁的霍格沃茨魔法学校，甚至在丑闻满天飞的英国魔法界也是骇人听闻的！

但这只是金妮·韦斯莱的淫糜生活的冰山一角，你永远不会知道下一铲会挖出什么骇人的秘密。她的魅力如同一瓶剧毒，可以摧毁最坚贞的心灵。

[1] 部分内容摘自笔者的另一本传记体小说《英国黑寡妇——深析阿拉迪亚·扎比尼的秘密生活》。

[2]金妮·韦斯莱正在此球队服役。


	8. Chapter 8

**七** **坎特雷拉** **罗恩·韦斯莱**

“在魔法世界，血统的纯正性一直是区分巫师优劣的重要标准，纯血统常常与天赋、财富和社会地位所联系在一起，许多血统低劣的巫师对纯血家族亦是趋之若鹜，但是，大多数纯血统家族一直保持着高贵格调，在交往与婚配上格外审慎。[1]”虽然伏地魔与他的纯血主义已经声销迹灭，但是在魔法世界，对纯血统的疯狂崇拜仍然暗流涌动。

但不为普罗大众所知的是，许多所谓高贵的纯血家族不仅如诺特书中描述那般，拥有纵横魔法界的权力与财富，更是掌握着魔法界最骇人听闻的丑闻，而这些淫靡香艳的丑闻，足以让最古老高贵的纯血家族跌落神坛。笔者对该主题深入查访时，遭遇的各方面重重阻力与威胁，更是证明真相已经离我们越来越近了！

提起意大利魔法史上臭名昭著的波吉亚家族，各位读者一定十分熟悉，阴谋与乱伦在这个邪恶的纯血家族内部横行，给文艺复兴时期的意大利刻下了属于他们的黑暗烙印。但是我可以十分肯定地说，韦斯莱家族比波吉亚家族要恶劣千万倍，因为韦斯莱们不仅手段低劣、私生活混乱，更是彻头彻尾的虚伪两面派！

二十世纪下叶，韦斯莱家族已经落魄不堪，但家族特质依然深深地刻在每一个韦斯莱的骨子里。时任韦斯莱族长的亚瑟·韦斯莱是一个野心勃勃、心机深沉的人，当伏地魔迅速崛起，声势日益渐盛，他身为古老纯血家族的继承人，并没有像多数神圣二十八家族那样，急于向伏地魔投诚，而是权衡利弊，积极活动，瞄准时机向邓布利多表明忠心，并立刻在凤凰社中占据高位。事实证明，亚瑟·韦斯莱的政治嗅觉是十分灵敏的，对抗伏地魔的二战结束之后，韦斯莱家族迅速崛起，亚瑟及其儿女在各个领域爬上高位，韦斯莱家族获得大量财富和名声，摇身一变成为魔法界新贵。

然而，在韦斯莱家族光鲜亮丽的生活中，却掩藏着惊天的乱伦丑闻！而这段丑闻的主人公，自然就是我们本书的主角，韦斯莱兄弟们的小妹妹，韦斯莱家族的独女，吉妮维娅·韦斯莱。

作为家中独女，金妮自小被父母视作掌上明珠，哥哥们也都对这位娇俏可爱的小妹妹宠爱有加，但是随着金妮渐渐长大，出落得愈发成熟美丽，在韦斯莱家狭小的陋居里，旺盛的荷尔蒙和疯狂的欲望逐渐压倒了理智与道德，兄妹之间的感情逐渐变了质。据比尔·韦斯莱的妻妹加布丽·德拉库尔透露，姐姐芙蓉与比尔交往之后，金妮对芙蓉充满敌意，甚至多次恶言相向，虽然单纯的德拉库尔小姐认为这只是因为互相不了解而产生的短暂误会，一再解释芙蓉和金妮现在关系十分融洽，但我们不难看出，这一切说辞都是欲盖弥彰！任何人都能看得出来，金妮与芙蓉正是情敌之间的针锋相对，而比尔作为金妮“最爱的哥哥”[2]，竟然成为韦斯莱兄弟中第一个结婚的人，这必然会对金妮的情感造成巨大冲击，以至于面对抢走哥哥的女人口不择言。令人惊讶的是，芙蓉与金妮之间的龃龉并未影响比尔与金妮的亲密关系，他们仍像波吉亚兄妹西泽尔和卢克雷齐娅一样，长期保持着不伦关系，而比尔与西泽尔相似的毁容遭遇，恰恰印证了这段恋情是冥冥之中的命中注定。比尔自然不是唯一为金妮倾倒的韦斯莱男孩，据笔者调查，金妮在霍格沃茨读书时，贴身穿的睡衣一直是哥哥查理的旧T恤，这其中隐含的暧昧不难想象；与金妮同一时期就读霍格沃茨的珀西、韦斯莱双胞胎和罗恩更是对她如众星捧月，有求必应。

不得不说，与性格迥异的哥哥们成长于同一屋檐下，使金妮练就了操纵男人的高超手段，而在被里德尔、布莱克等多个具有黑暗特质的爱人淬炼之后，金妮更如一把锋利的宝剑，一出鞘，就能使对方丢盔弃甲。面对金妮的独特魅力，韦斯莱兄弟们如飞蛾扑火一般拜倒在她的石榴裙下，甘做裙下之臣，哪怕知道她那白皙修长的双腿会为每一位同胞兄弟敞开，也从未有兄弟阋墙的情况发生。

纯血家族乱伦习俗由来已久，一方面是为了保持血统纯正性，另一方面也是为了满足骨子里那种邪恶堕落的隐秘欲望。但是，只有韦斯莱家族会这样肆无忌惮，将兄妹乱伦公开化。

甚至金妮成为霍利黑德哈比队的明星追球手之后，仍然明目张胆地与哥哥们保持着这种关系。韦斯莱男孩们大多已有家室或固定女友，不过只要金妮打比赛，他们都会轮流到场为宝贝妹妹加油助威，许多媒体刊登出来的照片表明，兄妹会在庆功宴上暧昧地搂在一起，喁喁私语，然后一同离开。

韦斯莱兄弟之中，对金妮的感情最为病态和热烈的，要数金妮的小哥哥罗恩·韦斯莱。作为哈利·波特的多年密友，罗恩总是被救世主的耀眼光芒所掩盖，而他与金妮的畸恋也在金妮曾经对哈利公开化的迷恋之下相形见绌，甚至鲜少有人知晓。不过经过认真调查，笔者发现这对兄妹的禁忌之恋，远比金妮对近视眼波特那一时误入歧途的追星族热情更加有趣，更加充满激情。

跟其他哥哥们相比，罗恩与金妮年龄相仿，一同成长，从小到大有更多的相处时间，是真正的青梅竹马。情窦初开之际，这个活泼可爱的红发女孩就成了懵懂罗恩最初的心动，他竭尽所能地照顾关怀着金妮，甚至在误以为金妮受到汤姆挟持时，冒着生命危险赶去密室营救，笔者相信，他那时并未意识到，金妮会给他今后的生活造成怎样的影响。

随着金妮逐渐长大，出落得愈发迷人，他终于迎来了接连不断的困境。而首当其冲的就是他与哈利的友情，众所周知，救世主与他的两位好友罗恩和赫敏有着深厚的友谊，从霍格沃茨读书时期到走入魔法社会，三个人就像连体婴一样，形影不离，甚至有传言说三人之间的关系暧昧不妥，而哈利上学时，更是每年暑假都要去韦斯莱家住上一段时间，虽然哈利·波特这位魔法界的救世主傲慢自大，拥趸众多，无疑刺痛了罗恩脆弱的内心，但他依然努力维持着这段友谊。他从没想到，真正给他们的友情带来冲击的人竟然是他的宝贝妹妹金妮。

罗恩四年级时，许多格兰芬多学生不止一次听到哈利和罗恩在格兰芬多公共休息室和宿舍争吵，当时恰逢三强争霸赛，笔者正在霍格沃茨内为赛事做专题报道，因此得到了珍贵的一手资料，有幸目睹这对好友争吵的场面，不过由于距离较远，未能听清具体内容，只见罗恩脸和脖子都涨得通红，而从哈利口中隐隐传出“嫉妒”的字眼。他们争吵的原因已经一望而知！罗恩面对哈利十分自卑，却又爱金妮胜过一切，作为多年好友，他自然了解哈利是怎样的人，金妮在圣诞舞会上大出风头，成了所有男性瞩目的焦点，爱重美貌的哈利自然也不例外，罗恩害怕哈利会将金妮夺走，最终造成了友情的裂痕。其实罗恩并不知道，他的真正劲敌并不是近视眼哈利，而金妮也早已将这段没有结果的初恋抛之脑后。相较于罗恩和哈利紧张的关系，金妮对罗恩和赫敏之间的影响则截然不同，从霍格沃茨时期起，罗恩和赫敏从挚友到情侣，关系一直紧密稳定，令人惊讶的是，金妮像是成为了他们之间的粘合剂。据与赫敏同级的L小姐透露，赫敏为人古板刻薄，自以为是，许多同学都对她颇有微词，女孩们不愿意与她做朋友，只有金妮与她关系亲密。“近视眼也许会传染，我一直搞不明白罗恩看上她什么了！她真的很令人讨厌！”L小姐向笔者这样抱怨道。每当赫敏去陋居过暑假时，她都会睡在金妮的卧室，而她与罗恩同居之后，金妮也偶尔留宿，这三人之间的关系不言而喻，一向拘泥的赫敏为何会尊重这对兄妹惊世骇俗的恋情，答案也昭然若揭了。相信她每次看到金妮那张迷人脸蛋，也只能为自己的色令智昏悲叹一声吧！

这并不是金妮第一次令女性神魂颠倒了，从她踏入专业魁地奇领域起，就拥有数量可观的女性后援团，甚至闹出被疯狂女粉丝强吻的丑闻，而她在学校时的女性密友卢娜，更是利用职务之便，使《唱唱反调》对金妮的每一场比赛进行持续报道，极尽吹捧，甚至对她恨之入骨的情敌潘西也不得不承认，金妮·韦斯莱很迷人。对吉妮维娅·韦斯莱的研究越深入，笔者就越加认定，她的魅力是超越学院、性别、年龄、立场、伦理道德和种族的，就算霍格沃茨的小精灵跳出来说它爱韦斯莱小姐，我也丝毫不会感到惊讶。

如每段亲密关系一般，罗恩和金妮之间不仅有甜蜜，也有丑陋的一面。罗恩虽然接受与哥哥们共同分享金妮，却不愿其他人染指，而金妮的裙下之臣络绎不绝，从明面上的男友迈克尔·科纳、迪安·托马斯，再到德拉科·马尔福、西里斯·布莱克等秘密情人，都令罗恩嫉恨不已，即使金妮的温柔怀抱也无法让其平息。罗恩与德拉科·马尔福之间的仇恨越来越深，二人多次在校园内大打出手；据传言西里斯生前与莫丽·韦斯莱不和，也是因为罗恩将这对苦命鸳鸯的秘密恋情告知莫丽；而斯内普对金妮的觊觎，更是令罗恩在课堂上对这位出了名的偏心眼教授出言不逊，导致被扣分和关禁闭。不仅如此，韦斯莱家族著名的火爆脾气也使这对兄妹恋人频频在公共休息室爆发争吵，罗恩公开指责金妮与男友在公共场合的不恰当举动，而金妮则拿罗恩当时的女友拉文德·布朗奚落他。但是，只需金妮的一个香吻，甚至一个眼神，罗恩就会立刻乖乖俯首认错，然后继续沉醉于金妮提供的温柔幻想之中。可怜的罗恩没法像西泽尔杀掉卢克雷齐娅讨厌的丈夫们那样，除掉金妮数不尽的情人，也不能摆脱对金妮的痴迷。他只好像哥哥们一样，接受现实，找到一个可怜的女孩，维持一段世人眼中的正常关系作为遮羞布，同时与自己的妹妹通奸，甚至他们的妻子也喜欢金妮，病态地支持这段关系。

对韦斯莱兄弟们来说，吉妮维娅无疑是如坎特雷拉一般的剧毒，只要一个眼神，一个动作，就能令他们即使饮鸩止渴，也甘之如饴。

[1] 摘自《纯血统名录》，坎坦克卢斯·诺特著。

[2] 出自2002年5月23日《预言家日报》人物专访《闪电追球手：吉妮维娅·韦斯莱》。


	9. Chapter 9

**八** **斯德哥尔摩情人** **卢修斯·马尔福**

在魔法社会，纯血家族之间总是有着千丝万缕的联系，韦斯莱家族和马尔福家族就是一例明证。继亚瑟·韦斯莱与卢修斯·马尔福在丽痕书店大打出手成为茶余饭后的谈资后，卢修斯的独子兼继承人德拉科与金妮轰轰烈烈的爱情也闹得满城风雨。尽管在普罗大众看来，这位现任马尔福族长与哈比队当红追球手之间的关系似乎仅止步于此，但是经验告诉我们，与吉妮维娅·韦斯莱有关的事情，总是不像表面看来的那样简单。在金妮精心布下的爱情罗网里，卢修斯也是其中营营役役的一员，而他们之间恨爱交加的情感纠葛，可追溯于金妮十一岁时。

亲爱的读者，世界上所有事情都是梅林的安排，也许你对这个说法不以为然，像当年的卢修斯一样露出轻蔑的笑容。不过如今，每当卢修斯回忆起多年前在丽痕书店与金妮初次见面的情景，他的脑海中都会浮现出“命中注定”这四个字。

那时，对于卢修斯来说，金妮只是另一个韦斯莱而已，他随便将汤姆的日记本塞到她的坩埚里，便将这个满身煤灰的小女孩忘到了脑后。金妮重新进入卢修斯的视野，是纳西莎收到潘西的来信，向她抱怨德拉科与格兰芬多的不恰当交往，他写信规劝德拉科，却遭到德拉科对他少有的顶撞，使他对这个红发女孩产生了一丝兴趣。后来，食死徒大规模越狱，闯入魔法部神秘事务司，卢修斯终于有机会与金妮碰面了，前文提到，在那一晚，金妮失去了她的灰眸恋人西里斯·布莱克，也是在那一晚，金妮与另一个灰眸男人的命运线终于相交了。

虽然金妮借由日记本与少年黑魔王相恋，获得了短暂的快乐时光，但是魂器被波特毁掉后，金妮陷入长时间的消沉，甚至因为目睹爱人灰飞烟灭而患上了创伤后遗症，世俗的压力使她无法责备真正的凶手哈利·波特，于是卢修斯这位幕后推手兼介绍人，就成了金妮怨恨的对象。据当晚与金妮一同出现在神秘事务司的隆巴顿先生回忆，金妮见到卢修斯，就朝他发起猛烈攻击，施了一道又一道恶咒，他发挥不佳，一度被金妮逼到墙角，才开始反击。在那一刻，卢修斯终于理解了德拉科，明白他为何会迷恋一个纯血叛徒，不惜为此与自己顶嘴。飞扬的红发，旺盛的生命力，微蹙的双眉，眼中涌动的怒火，金妮·韦斯莱如同地狱魔火，一瞬间点燃了他枯萎多年的内心，令他着了魔，令他起死回生了。

甚至在阿兹卡班里，也是时时刻刻占据他脑海的金妮，帮助他挺过了那段难熬的日子。在潮湿阴暗的牢房里，他对尖叫哭嚎声充耳不闻，而是退缩到脑海中属于他和金妮的角落里，与红发女巫翻云覆雨，他不在乎她是儿子的女友，也忘记了自己是一个已婚男人，只是沉沦在那双明亮的棕色眼眸之中。

也许是过于沉浸在他编织的幻想中，出狱之后，卢修斯依然浑浑噩噩，做事心不在焉，因此失宠于伏地魔，但是笔者有理由相信，此事另有内情，伏地魔依然掌握着汤姆的部分情感，因此，在得力助手的思想中窥探到旧爱的倩影时，他勃然大怒，深觉遭受了背叛。

历经伏地魔两次倒台，马尔福家族依然在魔法界屹立不倒，在政商两界如鱼得水，这与卢修斯见风使舵、雷厉风行的行事作风脱不开干系，所以经此一事后，卢修斯立刻收敛，专心服务伏地魔，同时不断寻觅得到金妮的机会。

这个机会终于来了。

金妮六年级时有一段时间行踪成谜，韦斯莱家当时称她抱病在家，不过根据罗恩·韦斯莱的先例来看，这很可能是一个蹩脚的借口，用来遮掩某些见不得光的腌臜秘密。据笔者调查发现，最可信的解释是她当时被囚禁在了马尔福庄园。

当时黑魔王的黑暗势力已经渗透了霍格沃茨，使从学校里掳走金妮变得轻而易举。而这件事的促成者可能就是卢修斯·马尔福，他主动向黑魔王献策，既能重获主人欢心，又能将朝思暮想的红发少女置于自己的掌控之下，正可谓一举两得。

金妮失去了魔杖，被关在昏暗潮湿的地牢里，既要面对为权力不择手段的旧爱汤姆的折磨，又要提防众多男性食死徒的觊觎，她犹如一只困兽，无半点出路。这时，卢修斯对她伸出了援助之手。

且不论金妮成为囚徒的始作俑者是不是卢修斯，金妮就这样沦陷了。在冷冰冰的地牢里，无尽的黑暗中，只要能够让她体会到一丝温情，一点光明，她就能心甘情愿地奉上自己的肉体与心灵。

据传言，古老纯血家族的庄园都是有生命的，马尔福庄园自然也不例外，不论黑魔王多么强大，马尔福庄园的古老魔法只为家族继承人所用，这为卢修斯与金妮禁忌而隐秘的恋情提供了诸多便利。笔者曾暗中探访过位于威尔特郡的马尔福庄园，尽管不到五分钟就被赶了出去，但正是在这宝贵的五分钟里，笔者发现了一个惊天大秘密！马尔福庄园里有一间金屋藏娇的密室！许多个夜晚，金妮经受严刑拷打后，卢修斯就是将她抱到这间密室，为她治疗伤口，与她一同泡在华丽的浴缸里消除肌肉的酸痛，用一个又一个吻抚慰她的伤处。黑魔王是一个多疑的人，虽然有庄园古老魔法的保护，但卢修斯的行为仍然无异于在刀尖上跳舞。有些时候，面对伏地魔让他折磨金妮的命令，他只能面无表情地执行，事后将她紧紧抱在怀里，更加温柔地疼惜她，这也加重了金妮对他病态的依赖。

日子就这样一天天过去，金妮被困在马尔福庄园里，已经不知今夕是何夕，直到德拉科回家过圣诞节时，情况才有了些许转变。

金妮从霍格沃茨失踪后，德拉科立刻知道这一定是食死徒做的，在得到斯内普的肯定，知道金妮暂时没有生命危险后，他稍微松了口气，焦躁地等待圣诞节假期的来临。他满心期待能立刻将金妮拥入怀中，却震惊地发现，即使在这座庄园里，金妮也不仅仅属于他一个人了。

面对父亲的横刀夺爱，德拉科感到痛苦和嫉妒，却无可奈何，因为他需要仰仗父亲的势力来确保金妮的安全。他也留意到，金妮每次看到来人是他时，眼中的亮光都会暗淡下来，他知道她在等谁，尽管她给他的吻仍然充满爱意与温存，但在此时此刻，她需要的人是卢修斯，他无法给予她卢修斯带给她的那种安全感。

卢修斯将他与金妮的亲密都看在眼里，毕竟，庄园里发生的一切都瞒不过这里的主人，出乎德拉科意料的是，他并没有横加阻拦，而是睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至主动为他们大开方便之门。一方面，卢修斯疼爱独子，深知在这段关系中，自己处于后来者的位置，另一方面，卢修斯也相信，他的魅力足以让他在吉妮维娅心中占据独特的位置，只要她愿意对他敞开怀抱，他不介意与德拉科共同分享她。

于是两父子默契地达成一致，平时由卢修斯照顾金妮，当卢修斯外出执行食死徒任务时，德拉科就承担起照顾金妮的责任。马尔福两父子虽然容貌相似，但对金妮来说却大不相同，卢修斯是庇护她的黑色羽翼，而德拉科是黑暗中的光，她渴望沉睡于黑色的温柔之中，又急于触摸光明。对多重关系早已驾轻就熟的金妮，欣然接受了与这对父子的背德关系，同他们一同堕落。

假期结束后，德拉科返校，马尔福庄园的情况也愈加严峻，为了确保红发情人的安全，卢修斯策划了金妮的出逃，而他的帮手正是时任霍格沃茨校长的斯内普。笔者前文多次提到斯内普多年以来对金妮的迷恋，卢修斯作为斯内普多年的好友，这件事自然也逃不过他的眼睛。几次私下商谈后，二人结成同盟，顺利将金妮从马尔福庄园转移到霍格沃茨，处于斯内普的监护之下，这也使得另一端惊世骇俗的师生恋情向世人明晃晃地扯开了遮羞布。在那之后，卢修斯经常通过斯内普为他开通的飞路专线，往返庄园与学校探望金妮，三人共赴快乐云端。

霍格沃茨之战结束之后，这段关系并没有就此终止，甚至战后马尔福一家能逃脱牢狱之灾，可能也要归功于金妮在其中斡旋。而卢修斯与纳西莎依然努力维持着表面的恩爱夫妻形象，笔者曾经在一次采访中向纳西莎问起卢修斯在战争期间的出轨行为，这位马尔福夫人只是皱着眉头翻了个白眼，似乎默认了他们貌合神离的事实。

不仅如此，卢修斯凭借马尔福家族雄厚的财力，战后立刻投资霍利黑德哈比队，成了这支女子魁地奇球队的主要赞助人，而随后金妮的加入，使得哈比队在联赛和世界杯上所向披靡，连连获胜，财经杂志纷纷大赞卢修斯·马尔福先生独到的投资眼光，却未曾想到，这背后隐藏着不为人知的钱色交易。

球队赞助人与明星球员的身份，让卢修斯和金妮有了更多光明正大共同露面的理由。卢修斯会在VIP包厢里观看金妮的每一场重要比赛，目光热切地追逐着在空中飞扬的红发。金妮也会挽着卢修斯的胳膊，出现在英国魁地奇协会年度颁奖晚宴和各种社交场合，他们避开所有人，站在窗边低声交谈，卢修斯从不掩饰他那双一向冷漠的灰眼睛中对金妮的欣赏之情，然后伸出手来，邀请她共舞一曲。前任食死徒和当红魁地奇明星，马尔福和韦斯莱，身份的冲突使这一对秘密恋人成为永恒的全场焦点。

如今，金妮·韦斯莱已不再是失去魔杖，被关在庄园里的柔弱少女，她容光焕发，红发飞扬，举手投足都透着自信，吸引了在场所有男士的目光，而她高超的操纵手段更是炉火纯青，不着痕迹。卢修斯绝对不会想到，伏地魔倒台后，他非但没有恢复自由，反而深陷情网，插翅难飞。这一对曾经的斯德哥尔摩情人，在权力天平上，恐怕已经调换了位置。


End file.
